Bloody Hell!
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: When Kai finds out he's got a cousin, he heads to England with his three teammates. But now their in the center of the war with her. And then there's Ray. Why does Akira Potter seem so familiar to him. Well he's going to find out, one way or the other!


_**Warnings**__**: Vampireism, Fem!Harry, slight gore, blood, nondescriptive violence, mentions of sex, mentions of abuse. Manip!Dumbledore, Slightly-Good-But-Still-Bad!Voldemort Good!Minerva, Good!Moody and Friendly!Trelawney. GinnyXTyson, RayXAkira(Fem!Harry) RonXHermione LunaXNeville- you can infer the rest if you want them. **_

_**Notes: I actually like Albus Dumbledore, so no hating. Flames will be ignored and I'm always looking for good reviews that have opinions and constructive critasism.**_

"A what?" Kai asked wide eyed.

The man sighed, "A cousin, Hiwatari-san."

Kai, holder of the Bitbeast(and friends with) Dronzer, sat heavily with wide eyes. For so long he'd been told he had no family other than his late parents. Then he gets a call from a man named Jeffery Baggins from Wizarding Britian calls and asks to meet at his house.

Mind it was lucky he himself was a Wizard and had informed the others because they were gapping too. "Explain." He demanded after a moment.

"Your mother was, as I'm sure your aware, a very dark woman. She and her sister Lily were both Muggleborns, but whilst Lily was on the Light side, Ivy fell into the Dark. As I believe you were told in their will, you were both an accident and a blessing. Your mother had just been disowned after her family learned she was killing innocent people when she learned she was pregnant with you. Brining a child into the world changed her views and she and your father came to Japan for refuge and to begin a new.

Consequently, around the same time Lily had gotten married and was pregnant with a baby girl. Six months into the pregnancy a prophecy was made that could indicate either her child, or her best friends child, seeing as both were due around the same time. The Dark Lord Voldemort decided the Potter's- her husband had been a pureblood James Potter- were the larger threat and sent his most loyal follower after Lily's best friends. James and Lily were murdered and he attempted to kill young Akira Potter, but the curse backfired and turned his body to ash.

Potter-sama was hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived for being the only to survive the curse, whilst the Longbottom's- Lily's best friends- were tortured until they became infants in adult bodies. Their son Neville was only saved when his Grandmother came home early and stopped Bellatrix Lestrange from kill him. His parents to this day do not truly remember him, but seem to know he is quiet important.

In any case, Potter-sama was placed with your Aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Quiet unfortunately, it was not a good family. To put it simply, she lived in a cupboard until she was nearly eleven, and received a number of beatings, though they stopped once she got her Hogwarts letters up until her fourth year, when they found out she couldn't do magic outside of school. Her magic reacted however and killed them. I had contacted her about finding other family and she agreed to try. I've since been locating you and once I told her of your existent she allowed me to come and explain things to you. If you wish to go and see her she'll be very pleased, but if you do not once everything is explained, then she won't blame you."

"Then explain!" Tyson landed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Let him take a breathe Kai." He said lowly.

Baggins slumped slightly, "Potter-sama was kidnapped at the end of her fourth year and Voldemort's followers used her blood to return him to power. She escaped, but her friend Cedric Diggory was killed in the process. Since then she was taken under the wing of the vampire Zenith to be trained. The war has steadily gotten bloodier, to the point most everyone is questioning it Europe will survive it at all. Even muggles are noticing things, though they believe them random explosions since a rather genius wizard performed a world wide spell that made it hard for muggles to see us, with out being in the know, poor sod died for that one, but it is greatly appreciated. In any case, she has recently come into her magical inheritance as well and become half Storm Demon due to her fathers lineage.

Currently she's attending her final year at Hogwarts while defending the school and helping to train new recruits and keeping an eye on the most of Europe through her information net. A brilliant girl that one is. This is a portkey, it will take you to Hogwarts gates in exactly twelve hours and three minutes should you choose to go. If you do you will be enrolled in Hogwarts as both exchange students and people to help in the war. If you go, there is no choice but to help, because once you meet her you'll have a target on your head. If you do not wish to go, leave it be and it will return without you. And lastly, if you go and see anyone with any sort of dragon symbol on their person, it merely means they are prominent in the war."

Pardon me, Hiwatari-san, but I must be going to inform Potter-sama that you are aware." He turned to leave but Max stopped him.

"Hey, why do you call her -sama?"

The man smiled, "She's my boss, and I have much respect for her." He blinked, before shaking his head and tossing a picture on the table. "Meant to leave that here as well, seeing as that's the portkey. That's her parents, by the way." He paused voice lowering. "I'll give you a heads up, Hiwatari-san. Your cousin is not human, but don't think less of her for it. She nearly died a few years ago, before her relatives did. They were in China and she was mugged, a mortal vampire happened across her and saved her life by turning her."

Kai stared at it as the others gathered around the table. It was just the four of them, Kenny and Hilary being off to see Miss KenKay again and checking on energy readings of the dark Bitbeasts.

Tyson shook his head and looked at his friend. "Are we going to go?"

Ray leaned back in his seat and sigh. "Option 1) Go get involved in a war, possibly die, save some lives, kick some as and get to know the newest family member we've got. Or Option 2) Stay here and be bored and regret not getting to know said newest family member."

"Family member?"

Max knocked the dual haired teen in the back of his head. "We're family, dumbass. Duh."

Kai bit his lip. "I'm going."

Tyson grinned, "Then so are we! Lets go pack guys!"

It was night time, and the stars were out. It was silent, save their groans of discomfort as they landed hard on the ground.

A laugh sounded, and they looked up to see a rather old man with a long grey beard, rather strange bright yellow robes and blue twinkling eyes. "I give you a ten for the landing, boys." He chuckled a bit more before clearing his throat. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I presume you are Kai Hiwatari and his friends."

Kai grunted with a nod, dusting himself off.

"Splendid. Now, if you'll take my hand my dear friend Fawkes will take us to my office!" They stared at the red and gold phoenix that trilled softly, as if it was amused at there gapping faces. "Come along, now. We haven't got all night." Dumbledore said lightly.

With a shrug, the picked up their luggage and placed a hand on his shoulders and arms seeing as they couldn't all take his hand. In a swirl of warm fire, they found themselves deposited in comfy chairs in a circular office, across from Dumbledore as he settled behind his desk. "Now, why don't you tell me your names?"

"Tyson Granger, I'm the leader of the Bladebreakers." The blue haired teen introduced, "These are my team mates, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate."

"Ahh yes, the Bladebreakers. Very entertaining to watch! And I must say, your feat in taking your Bitbeasts Darker Halves to task was spectacular. An old friend of mine was present at the time and was helping his family tone down some of chaos when they saw the battle. I applaud you greatly." The aged man laced his fingers and sighed, "But to the point. I assume you've taken the portkey to be in this war?"

Kai nodded, "I don't have any family, at least not before. I would like to know what little I have."

"I see. I need you to sign these, their merely your enrollment papers. Now, as a more detailed cover story, at least in partial. It will be unhidden that you are related to Akira, and have become involved. As for you three's lack in magic, it will be stated you are what we call 'Beast Masters.' They are merely people who can call one beasts or animals to aid them. I assume that, as such highly skilled fighters, you have also taught your friends?"

"Yes sir, Ray and I have." Kai answered as he signed his paper with a flourish.

"Good. These would have been brought to you should you have decided not to come, as Akira would want you to have some sort of protection in case she was every traced back to you. Merely drink it, and you won't have to use your Beyblade to call on your Bitbeasts. Take it before you go to sleep tonight." He shuffled papers around and handed each of them a schedule and a shrunk bag, "Enlarge those for them later, Mr. Hiwatari. Now, to give warnings, advice and general information. You may see large or small animals prowling around with students, those are familiar that are bonded to a witch or wizard. Mr. Hiwatari can explain in more detail at a later date if you wish. You also may see students with weapons, this is more for comforts sake. This is war time, and being prepared for anything is best, though it's quiet doubtful Voldemort would attack the school. I'm sure Akira's solicitor explained the rest. You will not be sorted, merely placed into Gryffindor for convenience sake. And lastly, these."

He set a wooden box on the desk, turning it to face them and popping the latch, allowing four silver rings that went from the bottom of the finger to the first knuckle with a silver dragon. "These will tell everyone your directly involved in the war, that your trained and can handle yourself. It should ward off more of the mouthier and arrogant students but some will have to fight you to learn. This I cannot stop because it has to be learned that you do in fact belong at the top of the pecking order with the other Dragons."

"Ok, then." Kai said quietly as he gingerly slipped the ring on. It glowed faintly on each of them before settling.

"Simple stunner shields and a built in alarm to alert you if one of your friends is in danger." Albus answered the unasked question. "I've added an enchantment to the rings to guide you to anywhere in the castle or on the grounds you need by saying it. Breakfast is from five to seven thirty, classes begin at eight, lunch at noon, and classes finish at four. Curfew is at midnight." He smiled lightly and waved them off, "Goodnight, boys."

The Great Hall, they decided, was noisy when they entered it the next morning. Teachers were handing out timetables, students were laughing and joking, but some of them were quiet watching and looking around like something would come after them.

Just before they could sit down, a blur jumped over them, laughing loudly as it pranced in front of them waving a book around. It was a tall muscular red head, his eyes an amber color as he seemed to taunt someone behind them.

"RON! GIVE IT BACK!" A shriek sounded, making them jump as a brunette barreled around them at top speed, trying to reach the book but failing as the red head leapt onto a table and did a jig.

"Make me, Mione!" He sang, grinning like a fool.

The girl puffed up before smirking. "Hey everyone! Ron is gay!"

He squawked, faltering. "Am not!" He smirked though, "Wait, Mione are you hiding something from me? Don't have a dick down there do ya?"

She flushed red, whipping out her wand and firing curses at him.

The four bladers stared in shock at the scene, watching the red head dance around her, getting closer then leaping back and repeating the action. Everyone else just stared in amusement- even the Slytherins- as the tension in the room eased a the sight.

Before anyone could blink, the redhead was grabbed by the ear by a green eyed black haired female. "Give it back Ron, you need to eat., you bloody wolf."

He pouted, "But, Akira! Teasing her is-"

"Save it. I don't care, because frankly, you'll start saying your sexual exploits with her and then she won't talk to you for a few days which makes you cranky. Give the damn book back and eat." She said, cutting him off with her firm and amused tone.

Kai stared at the girl that he figured he was here to meet. She was petite, with caramel skin, and proportioned just right. Her eyes were electric in color, sharp and aged, and her black hair had a faint dark red tint to it and was straight and sleek if somewhat messy, to her shoulders. She had no scars save the lightning bolt on her forehead, but it was barely discernable.

"Fine fine…" He tossed the book to the now calm brunette and she hugged it to her. But they saw it wasn't a book, but a photo album.

The brunette shook her head fondly, kissing him on the cheek as Akira let him go. "Bloody wolf."

Ron grinned, "Love you too, Hermione." He answered with a roll of his eyes as they sat at the table. Akira sat across from them, not taking any food.

Kai decided to ignore Ray's slightly confused expression and led them to the table. "Can we sit here?"

They looked up, recognition flaring in Akira's eyes before sh knocked on the table sharply. Those around her fell silent, looking at her with full attention. "Scoot down, guys. These four are with me." And just like that, two spots on both sides of the table were clear.

Kai sat across from her and stuck his hand out across it. "Kai Hiwatari, you apparent cousin."

She nodded, "I know, Akira Potter." Instead of letting it get awkward, she turned to the other three, "And you lot?"

"Max Tate, my parents are scientists from America, but we moved to Japan when I was twelve." The blonde answered, blue eyes grinning just like the one on his lips.

"Tyson Granger, born and raised in Japan with my nut job grandpa."

Hermione looked at him, "Huh, maybe we're related, any relatives in the UK?"

"Nope, my Grandparents didn't have any brothers or sisters, either of them, and neither did their parents. My parents were only children, and I kept my mother's last name, and so did my brother Hiro. Our Dad died before we were born."

She nodded in understanding, "Well, I can understand how that feels a bit. My parents died the same time as Akira's relatives, I've been living with her since. It's Hermione Granger."

"Ray Kon, I was born in a village in China, but I've been in Japan since I was twelve like Max." No one aside from Kai, Tyson, Hermione and Ron seemed to notice the recognition and regret that appeared in her eyes as she studied him before it was hidden behind a wall of nonchalance.

With that done, Neville appeared and introduced himself, wedging himself between Ron and another Gryffindor. "Looks like Snape's still the Defense Professor this year, think he broke the curse?" He asked as he grabbed the eggs before Ron could eat them all.

Akira pursed her lips, "Doubt it. Riddle probably removed it for him, but lets hope he didn't and something mauls him this year."

Hermione quirked a brow, "So violent."

Akira's eyes flashed red as she smirked dangerously. "Why of course. The bastard deserves a little pain though." She threw an uncaring glance at the greasy haired man. "I'd do it myself but I don't feel like smelling his hair for that long. At least in class it's faint enough to ignore."

"Who's Snape?" Max asked curiously, "And aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Snape's the one with the greasy hair, long nose, pale skin and black eyes sitting next to Headmaster Dumbledore." A girl with red hair answered as she settled next to Akira on her other side. "Ginny Weasley, this idiots sister."

Akira answered the second question as the others looked over Snape quickly before looking away. "Why would I eat anything? Normal food tastes horrible to me, though maybe I should see if Dobby will make me a Bloody Mary…" She trailed off in thought.

Hermione shook her head, "Mortal Vampires don't sleep, eat or drink anything but blood. They also don't burn in sunlight, can go in churches, go across running water, they can't be killed with a stake either. I'm pretty certain the only way to kill them is by dismemberment, but that's pretty common knowledge. If you ever meet one just take it's head off, if you can get that close, anyway."

Ginny scrunched up her face, "Not at the table, Mione, we're trying to eat here!"

She flushed lightly, "Sorry!"

A small pop caught the fours attention as the others bantered back and forth. "Mistress Potter called Dobby! What can Dobby do for his Mistress?"

Akira smiled, patting him on the head, "Hey Dobby! Mind making me an Bloody Mary?"

"Female or male?"

"Male, A-."

"Be right back Mistress!"

She caught them staring and couldn't help a small amused smile. "Dobby's a house-elf. They serve Wizards and Witches, if they don't, they usually wind up going nuts because their magic inverts on them. I bonded with Dobby shortly after I became emancipated. As for the drink, I'm hungry and can't leave to hunt till tonight, I usually get animals, but since some laws have been lifted and replaced with others Vampires and Werewolves have become accepted by the Wizarding World, along with a lot of others. Blood Donations are made so Vampires don't have to risk getting noticed by Muggles if they don't want to. As for the choice, female blood is too…moody." She finished lamely. How was she to explain the way it was?

"…Moody?" Tyson balked.

"Well…your blood, when drank, can reflect your personality if you aren't careful onto the vampire. Female blood is temperamental and it's a bit worse. Male blood is just easier to handle. It's reverse if the vampire in question is male. It's a bunch of complicated stuff you wouldn't begin to understand. Trust me, my minds faster than yours and I barely get it." She snorted as Dobby popped back in with a wine glass, gave it to her and popped back away. She took a drink and smiled, "Yum." She smirked at their grossed out faces. "You'll get used to it."

Suddenly, Ron paused in his eating. "Where are the others?"

"Hm? Oh, Talon said he was talking them into the woods last night. They'll be back in-" Hermione was cut off as a group of animals rushed into the room, bounding straight towards them.

A hawk landed rather gracefully on Hermione's shoulder as a silver fox yipped and jumped into Ginny's lap. A miniature bear settled next to Neville, Ron had a small wolf do the same to him. And finally a mini dragon purred as it slinked onto Akira's shoulders. They saw a white falcon fly off to the Ravenclaw table, but didn't stop to watch were it went.

Akira chuckled at their surprised faces, "This is Nyx, she's my familiar." The little dragon was a nighttime shimmering blue on the tope, but it lightened down to white slowly as it reached it's belly. it's irises were silver, it's pupils slit. Along it's neck and back to the tip of it's tale it had some sort of silver armor like scales. "She's a moonstone dragon. Their rare, almost extinct."

She pointed to each animal as she spoke. "That's Talon, Hermione's familiar. The bear is Neville's, his name is Ardal. And that's Fay, she's a night wolf. And this right here is Silver, she's Ginny's. The falcon that went to Ravenclaw belongs to Luna Lovegood, another friend of ours, and his name is Ren. There's a couple others roaming around. I know we've got about fifteen more here in Gryffindor, and about fifty with all four houses put together. I think there's another fifteen in Ravenclaw, about twelve in Hufflepuff and eight in Slytherin. Everyone with a familiar here is on our side though, so that's a really good thing."

"I hope, Miss Potter, your getting on well with your cousin?"

Akira's face split into a grin as she jumped up and hugged the stern woman behind her. "Of course, Minnie! Guys, this is my Godmother, Minerva McGonagall, she's also our Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House."

The woman smiled, "And a woman very proud of her lions. Now, timetables." She handed each of them a sheet of paper, before tugging Akira to the side. "I thought I'd give you a piece of information. Dumbledore wants to show you things about Riddle's past this year. If your plans are going to go as you wish, you'll need to tolerate it. As far as I'm aware, he's still scrambling to get you back under his thumb." Minerva sneered a bit, but hid it quickly.

"I see. Thanks, Minnie. Wish he'd give up…I don't want to have to do it, it'd be another life on my hands."

"I know…" Minerva patted her on the shoulder before moving on.

They could say they liked their classes…for the most part. Most of the teachers were very nice, checking to see if they needed any help catching up- Kai had given them a crash course the night before about controlling magic, which they learned was much like controlling a Beyblade- so they were fine. The only two they didn't like were Professor Slughorn and Snape.

Slughorn wasn't all that bad, if a bit fool of himself. It was funny to watch their 'new family member,' as Tyson put it, play the man like a finely toned fiddle. And then she'd so smoothly ask him questions that lead him to the information she wanted- like did he teach Tom Riddle, did he know the boy well, what did he think of Dumbledore, what did he know about her mother, and so on.

What was not amusing, was Severus Snape glaring holes in her head as he lectured on different curses, having them practice. At one point even commenting on her pour Dueling stance, until she challenged him and kicked his arse. He'd snarled out that Gryffindor lost fifty points before dismissing class. But as soon as those doors had closed, the entire Gryffindor house and a few Slytherins laughed proudly as they all walked outside for the last two thirds of class.

They found it a bit odd though, that Akira liked Trelawney. The teacher was quirky, and had far too much incense burning, and her glasses made her look like a bug. But the two were friendly, Trelawney smiling slightly as she faked a death omen for the girl and the girl in turn making a sarcastic comeback. It was a nice banter that the class seemed used to and amused of.

Then they happened to walk into the common room when everyone- for the most part- had a weapon out and was messing with them.

Akira herself was seated comfortably on the window ledge polishing a beautiful katana whose blade was a brilliant silver and the hilt was light blue and white. The sheath itself was a black color, with patterns of lightning like things scattering it like cracks in white.

Ginny was leaned against her legs with a pair of knives, Ron was checking over a long wooden speak with a blade at each end, and Hermione was polishing a large number of silver senbon needles.

The were told that this had become a Gryffindor Tradition- and one in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff- to check, polish, sharpen and clean weapons on the first day back. From then on, they'd be carried around with you at all times.

Ray sighed, it'd been two weeks into this new school and he still hadn't figured it out. Where the hell had he met her before? She seemed very, very familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he'd met her, or anyone that she would remind him of.

"Have we met before?" He finally asked her. They were the only two finished with homework aside from Hermione, who was helping the others, so they'd chosen to go outside to sit and bask in the sun.

She tilted her head, looking up at him and he saw regret at sadness. "Maybe." That was all the answer she supplied, but the look and everything of the moment made him have a flash of another one, but he couldn't catch it fast enough.

Then she saw the ring on his finger and nearly snarled, "Where did you get that?"

He reeled back from her, "Dumbledore."

Her eyes widened with fear, "Some with me!" And as soon as she'd grabbed him, he felt like he was flying before he was deposited in a chair back in the empty classroom they'd been using for homework. The sudden appearance made everyone but Ron jump.

Ron himself looked confused and worried, "Akira? What is it? The fear rolling off you, I could almost see it!"

"The rings, take them off, now!" With confused expressions they tried. They wouldn't budge, wouldn't even slide off a little bit, or even twist around on their finger.

Hermione seemed to clue in, as did everyone else in the group besides Kai who was magical. "Shit." She cursed, casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell at them as Luna examined the rings with Neville. "Three curses. A beast summon block, an adrenaline block and a healing block."

Ron paled "Bloody hell."

Kai looked confused, "What do those do?"

"Means you can't summon your Bitbeasts, can't get an adrenaline boost which means in a fight you'd be on the loosing side, and no potions or spells can heal you." The red head answered. "Anything on the actual rings?"

"Yea. It's keyed into Dumbledore's signature. He either has to remove them, or die for them to come off. Problem is, if he dies, this one-" He gestured at Kai, "will release a toxin into his blood stream. And the healing block won't wear off fast enough for us to remove it in time."

Akira slammed her hand down onto a desk, shattering the wood as her eyes turned bright, glowing red. "That bastard! I knew he wanted- but to try and murder people who still aren't totally involved!" She snarled, fingers flexing into claws as her mind raced. "I'll kill him!"

Ron leapt at her and held her hands behind her, whispering into her ear as Hermione explained. "We haven't trusted Dumbledore since Second Year. We did a little checking and found out he left Akira with the Dursley's and was paying them to hurt her, and stopped any attempt of anyone to take her away from them. He was also planning to kill her once Voldemort was gone and claim the glory and forge a will to get her money. His brother told us all about it, since our dear Headmaster rambles when he's drunk each Sunday when he visits Aberforth."

By the time she was finished, Ron had calmed Akira enough her outward appearance was normal save the ring of red around her still slit pupils. "Our plans are going to be accelerated. Dumbledore will die tonight instead of next week. Neville, what toxin is it?"

"High levels of aconite and silver." Luna answered for him.

Tyson frowned, "What will that do?" He asked worriedly.

"Magical properties in both will react violently, they'll burn him from the inside of his veins outward…" Akira said lowly.

Hermione's head snapped up. "No! We aren't doing that! We can find another-"

"No time, and you damn well know it. It's not like I haven't had worse." Akira countered. She turned to everyone else and continued as Hermione wrung her hands. "I hate to say this, but Kai, your going to have to watch me kill the old man. You'll be under an invisibility cloak, but as soon as you see him fall, take it off so I can get to you. I'll have a blood replenishing potion on me, and I'll hunt before this happens. I'll have to suck the toxin and blocks ot of you." She gave him a wary look. "As to the rest of you, you'll probably feel a small burst of power over the entire school, as soon as it fades, rip the ring off and cast them into the Black Lake. The squid likes shiny things."

She turned to Neville who looked at her like a soldier. "Tell everyone to be on the ready incase we're attacked. The Wards will fall for exactly one minute tonight when Albus Dumbledore dies. Hermione, you give a heads up to Minnie. We tell no one it's me who kill him alright? Only those in this room, Trelawney and Minnie know anything about it."

"Right!"

She paused on her way out the window, turning to look back at Ray. "Ever had someone spill coffee on you and knock you over? I was told it's quiet painful." She was gone before he could ask what the hell she meant.

"Enter." She stepped into the office, leaving the door open just enough for Kai to get in before she shut it and motioned to a corner of the room with a twitch of her finger.

"Akira, my girl, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, I wanted to talk, Headmaster. But it's really private, and I need you to put up privacy wards. I really don't want anyone to hear it, it's so embarrassing!" She said with a false blush.

He nodding with a smile, flicking his wand to do just as she asked.

Her expression turned harsh in a second, catching the old man off guard. "I wonder what they would think, your adoring fans, if they knew about how you paid people to abuse their savior and how you enchanted four little rings to get four innocent people killed." Her eyes gleamed red in her contained anger, expression cold as her hand held the hilt of her katana at her waist.

"My girl, I'm unsure-"

"Enough with the lies!" She hissed. "Since second year…I've suspected it that long. You can thank your brother from hell, by the way. He was helpful in letting me know all about your little plans. You created Voldemort while you took down Grindlewald, and created me when you couldn't get rid of the bastard. All for glory." Her lips curled back as she unsheathed the blade. "Any last words?"

He lifted his wand at her, eyes cold, but no words came out as he began to speak. Kai's eyes were wide. She'd been a blur he could barely see before she was behind him, katana held out to her right with her arm fully extended, blood along it as the mans head fell off of his body.

He ripped off the cloak as the pain hit him, holding back the scream of agony as it tried to move through him. But she was already on him, biting down. Whatever it was from the bite she gave him made it hurt less, and eventually he felt like passing out when she made him drink a vile potion before he fell unconscious.

Akira sighed in relief, picking her cousin up as she sheathed her katana, tossing him over a shoulder and pocketing the cloak. She nodded to Fawkes as he trilled sadly, nudging her cheek. And then she dropped the hand grenade to the ground, leaping out the window as it exploded. No one would ever know she'd been there.

Ray had flung the ring out the window the moment the energy spike faded, and felt the explosion but wasn't worried. He somehow knew she could handle herself. He laid in his bed thinking over her words: '_Ever had someone spill coffee on you and knock you over? I was told it's quiet painful._'

He closed his eyes to search for sleep when the memories washed over him.

_He stood in line to get a cup of coffee, because the tournament here in Shang Hi would start soon and he needed a wake me up._

_The girl in front of him turned and bumped into him, spilling her drink down his front and toppling them both over. She landed on him, barely keeping her weight from knocking the breathe out of him. Green eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed in accented Chinese. "I'm so sorry! Here I'll buy you one to pay for the clothes."_

_They were talking on the way to the tournament a few minutes later. "Yea, my relatives came here for vacation and I tagged along. I saw it on the telly and thought it'd be cool to see. I'm afraid it's not too big in England."_

_He chuckled, "I bet you'll love it, it's amazing to watch, and better to see." _

_She grinned back, "Good luck, tiger!" She waved cheekily before vanishing into the crowd with a "I'll be cheering for you." thrown over her shoulder._

_He'd won the tournament and had people crowding him- which he didn't like- when a hand pulled him into a deserted hall out of the suffocating knot of people. He looked up to see her stand there with an amused look. "Looked like you could use a hand, tiger- or should I say Ray Kon. We did forget to introduce ourselves, I'm Akira Potter."_

_He was meeting her at the same café. He'd taken a liking to her light attitude._

_He was worrying over a bruise on her cheek as she waved him off. And then tending to a gash on her leg from falling while he took her to see his village._

_He was waving at her as she left to head back to her relatives. Then he was looking up at a blurry figure with green eyes as the figure leaned over him in his room at his home. The it was a hand over his forehead that glowed a faint purple before he remembered nothing more a about her._

_His friends gave him weird looks, only once asking him about the Potter girl but not doing it again when he replied with a confused look and asking who that was._

His eyes sprang open just as a figure leapt form the window. He saw Kai laying on his bed and relaxed.

So he knew her? But then why did he forget…unless… The figure had been green eyes…had she wiped his memories of her? Why? His fingers clenched his blanket in anger, hurt and confusion. That was an invasion of privacy, and besides, they'd been getting along so well…he'd even developed a crush on the slightly younger girl.

"I am afraid I must inform you…Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us." Minerva said. She was inside pleased. "Severus Snape has been found guilty of murdering our Headmaster. He's thus far on the run, but has been given a Kiss on Sight sentence."

Uproar began, but she called for silence. "I'm not aware of all the details, but I was told that his magical signature was found and a spell he created performed to…to behead, Albus Dumbledore."

Silence, and that was how it stayed for the rest of the day, even when it was said that Moody would take up the job once more. No classes were held that day, and the group met up in the RoR to get away from the depressing mood.

Hermione groaned, "This is annoying, idiots need to suck it up."

Tyson frowned, looking form the quiet-more-than-usual to the group. "You…act like, ah, killing someone's normal."

The group of red heads, two brunettes, a blonde and a black haired girl all seemed to still, going stony faced and hard eyed.

Neville closed his. "It's a war, Tyson. What do you expect? Besides, what Akira did was merciful. Voldemort would have tortured him for hours before he killed him. This isn't, and probably won't be, the first nor last time we've killed someone."

They went in a circle, starting with Akira. "I was eleven. He was trying to kill me to bring Voldemort back, but I got to him first."

"I was twelve, our Defense Professor at the time was trying to wipe out memories. I meant to knock him out with a stone, but I hit him to hard." Ron.

"Thirteen. He was a traitor who was trying to kill Akira's Godfather's and a free another traitor named Peter Pettigrew." Hermione.

"Thirteen. Someone broke into my Grans house. He tired to kill my Gran in her sleep, a got him first." Neville.

"Twelve. A male student who wanted to get rid of my Seer abilities so that when Voldemort came back they couldn't use it against him, tried to rape me. I had a potions knife in my pocket." Luna.

"Fourteen. Death Eaters attacked the World Cup, they caught me, but I managed to kick one in the throat and get away. He died." Ginny.

"We don't have a choice. They'll do anything to see people against them dead. Us in particular because people tend to look to us to lead." Akira said quietly. "We don't enjoy it, never will we enjoy it. But we have to because the older generation failed to clean up their own messes and it falls on our shoulders. So we'll fight, we'll win, so that the next generation doesn't have to. Even if it's the last thing we do."

She stared them down. "If you can't handle that, you should go before we get anymore attached to each other."

Ray wanted answers, and if he had to stay, he would. "I'm not leaving."

Kai's tone was hard. "Your family, my only family. I'm not leaving."

Tyson couldn't help but grin, "And miss the excitement? No way, I'm in." Max quietly agreed, but he was smiling.

Ginny stepped forward with a smirk, right up to Tyson. "Here's your reward, handsome." She said teasingly, kissing him on the cheek. "If you want more than that, you'll have to take me on a date." And she was prancing out of the room. Tyson stared before running to catch up with her.

The blonde and dual haired males went after him with shakes of their heads, deciding to finish up their homework form yesterday.

Before long, Ray had his chance, because it was only himself and Akira left. "So, why did you call me tiger again?" He asked to break the slight tension.

She had wide eyes for a motet at the name, before they softened, "You remembered, huh? Their like a tigers."

He glared, moving to stand over her as she leaned into the wall. "Why? Why did you take my memories away?"

Before he could blink, she was at the window seal. "Because I had to."

"Why did you have to?" He growled, "Because I'd love to know what made you think you had the right to mess around in my head."

She flinched at the tone. "The night, that last one, I was mugged by this man. He wanted the money I had on me, but he shot me before he left too. My sire was dying, and wanted to give his life to another to be useful and not just turn to dust. So he turned me. When I woke up, I was in a bed with fresh clothes, and a note with a book explaining it all. So I went hunting, found the man and killed him. Then I caught your scent. I was near your village." She looked away from him. "Vampires have mates, Ray. Your scent, I recognized it as mine, and I knew it was your scent. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about you, not then. So I took them away, but I left a loop hole. If your pressed hard enough, they'd start coming back. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She jumped when his hands slammed on either side of her head. "Explains a lot." He said. "So, I'm your mate, huh?"

She scowled, "Don't get cocky. That doesn't give you any right to demand anything of me."

"Hn. Tell me more about all this. Vampire mates, I mean."

She pursed her lips, "Mates of a vampire acquire faster healing, slightly enhanced speed, strength and senses. They can replenish their own blood quickly, and supply the blood for the vampire. They also get a bit of a power boost, though not much."

He arched a brow, "So I'd just be your walking blood bank?"

Her lips curled back at the insult. "Far from it. It's….love." She was hesitant to use the word. It was what it was, but some didn't see it that way. And it was usually the human one of the two.

He smirked, "So you love me?"

She stared at him. "Why else would I have acted the way I have?"

He grinned, gold eyes alight with confidence. "Good to know." He whispered to her, leaning down.

Luna giggled, making Neville, Rona and Hermione look at her in question. "Tyson's snogging Gin and Ray's snogging Akira!" She sang.

Ron and Hermione high fived. About damn time!

"POTTER!"

She turned on her heel, hand already on the hilt of her blade as Ray stood next to her. She was pretty certain he couldn't fight right now, seeing as he hadn't slept that much the night before(turned out they both had a lot of energy) and his body was adjusting to the changes being her mate was inducing in it.

"Malfoy? What the hell do you want?"

"I know you did it! You set up my Godfather!" Malfoy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her as he smirked, "So now I'm going to bring Hogwarts to it's knees!" And the explosions began. People screamed, pulled out weapons, walls collapsed. As did the wards.

Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts.

Nyx growled, leaping into the air and becoming quiet large as her bonded tugged her mate onto Nyx's back. They flew into the air, settling on the ground, and the two slipped off. "Nyx, take out as many as you can from the sky!" Akira ordered.

'_Of course!_' Nyx launched into the air as huge animals, all larger than they'd been in the halls charged out of the castle with witches and wizards with them, taking the incoming army head on.

"I'd summon Drigger if I were you." Akira said, unsheathing her blade and slipping her robes off to reveal jeans, boots and a t-shirt.

Ray caught her arm before she ran off, bringing her too his chest and kissing her hard. "Don't let him kill you." He breathed.

She smirked, "He won't know what hit him." And she was gone, tackling a werewolf as it prepared to chomp down a girl. "NEVILLE! SEND OUT THE ALLERT! THIS IS IT!" She screamed at the brunette as soon as she saw him.

It seemed like hours that Bitbeasts, familiars, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves and others fought, others steadily joining the battle until the people protecting Hogwarts were beginning to outnumber those trying to invade it.

It was confusion. Blood, screams, wails of rage, shouts of triumph, yelps of shock, bodies on the ground, snarls and growls.

And then she was in the center, staring at the man who looked more snake than anything. "Been about a year, Tom."

He wasn't bothered by her use of his name. "I must say I hold a certain amount of respect for you. We were both fucked over by the man, yet I believe you came out better for it."

She threw back her head and laughed, "Perhaps."

"I think my parts been played." Tom Riddle said steadily. "Shall we duel, Akira Potter?"

She eyed him. "No tricks this time, right? You've started the wheel in motion. No one will ever suspect we met during the summer. No one but those who already know."

"Hold up your end of the bargain, Potter." He answered. Both raised their wands, firing curse after curse.

Then she caused him to trip up by appearing right in front of him out of no where. And with a murmured two words, he was in oblivion.

The battle field was silent as she turned to face everyone. "He's dead." She announced. Some cheered, others screamed in outrage. "Go back to your homes, and be prepared. Aurors will knock on your doors, but should you stay, you will die." Cracks filled the air as people left with terrified looks. Some attacked, but were cut down.

She sat completely still next to the bed in the infirmary, only her eyes moving as she scanned the front page, waiting for Kai to wake up. He'd been hit by a nasty bone breaker curse that Madam Pomfrey had healed, but had been unconscious due to the hit to his head. Most everyone else had been serious enough they were at St. Mungos. Those who weren't were already released.

_**Dark Lord defeated, Girl-Who-Lived Free of Duties!**_

_**- Daisy Diggory**_

_In a shocking turn the day after Albus Dumbledore was declared dead, Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_It was reported that Draco Malfoy led Death Eaters and Voldemort into the school at one o clock that day._

_It was reported that just as the fight began, our Savior was glimpsed kissing one of the three transfer students and Beast Masters that enrolled in Hogwarts with Akira Potter's cousin, Kai Hiwatari. The student in question is named Ray Kon. Both fought brilliantly during the battle._

_It was also reported that the beasts summoned by the four transfers were very powerful, and they handled the opposing sides familiars and the giants and trolls on their own with the aid of Akira potter's own familiar, the Moonstone Dragon Nyx._

_People came from everywhere all over Europe, some from Australia and even Egypt. Charlie Weasley himself lead several other Dragon Handlers on the backs of a number of dragons from the Romanian reserve. Bill Weasley and the Goblins also came. A large number of Veela showed up led by Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley's fiance. Bulgarians also arrived led by Viktor Krum._

_It seems Miss Potter has certainly made some friends, because every type of person or creature out there was fighting for her if they were on our side. I have no doubt that should my younger brother have been alive, he would have certainly been there as well._

_Any news on the Death eaters is on page five, for more information on the history of the war, page ten._

"Is that interesting?"

She looked behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "Not particularly, I was merely curious as to what they'd put. How was breakfast?"

"Noisy. Everyone was happy, and the school's nearly repaired itself." Ray answered as the rest of the large group filed in.

"That's good."

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

Akira looked at her strangely, "What now? Now we do whatever we want! Amelia Bones already had laws being completely reformed like they should be, she'll be finished by Friday. We don't have any obligations here anymore."

Ginny smiled contentedly from beneath Tyson's arm. "We worked hard for it."

Nyx let out a puff of smoke in agreement.

"Would you want to move back home with us? You could always come back and visit." Everyone jumped, not realizing Kai had woken.

Akira paused, chewing her bottom lip lightly, looking at her friends s they nodded. "Sure."

He blinked as his back hit the bed, looking up into glowing red eyes. "That hungry?" He asked as she leaned down into his throat.

The twenty year old moaned low in her throat as his blood filled her mouth.

He groaned as she clutched him tightly. If she was like this whenever he left to visit Tyson and the guys, he'd have to do it more often.

Eventually she pulled back and licked the wound close, sitting up in his lap with a Cheshire smirk. "Of course I'm hungry. I'm eating for three, tiger."

She laughed loudly as he fainted.

_**Review! You know you want to!**_


End file.
